eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1143 (12 June 1995)
Synopsis Nigel stands up for women's rights, while Grant discovers that the course of true love does not always run smoothly. Grant is annoyed as Peggy gives Steve the afternoon off, and she's going out that evening when he's got a date with Sharon at a place they used to know. She turns up and it's changed name. He can't get anyone to cover his shift, and directory enquiries says it's unlisted, so he can't get a message to her (he phones her at home but Mark and Michelle answer so he puts the phone down). She waits a while and the barman cheers her up saying that some men don't know when they are lucky. He says I hope you make him pay for it. She says she will. Nigel finds out what the manager did to Debbie and despite promising not to go round and hit him, he does. He starts off fairly neutrally, but then the manager says that he has it all wrong and it wasn't him, it was Debbie who was far too keen and wouldn't leave him alone, so Nigel punches him. David goes to dinner with Cindy and Ian - Cindy sulks and says she wont cook, so Ian does it. David says how good it is and how nice Cindy looks. Ian gets totally pissed and asks David what he knows about Phil, and how he's going to get him. David says don't mess with him, and nearly reveals some more damning information, but just stops himself. Ian persists, then goes to calm a crying baby, when David grabs Cindy as she leans across him. Ian returns, David lets go in time (unfortunately!) David makes constant subtle references during the meal, how people don't always do the sensible thing, etc. Cindy gets very tired of it by the end, Ian is totally oblivious. Arthur has some crappy questionnaire to do in his investigations about more flowers in the area. He asks everyone what they'd like to see in that respect, but no-one cares really. He is incapable of phrasing a question about whether people would think that more greenery would improve the environment around the square, and everyone misconstrues. Bianca says that to improve the area they should get some decent blokes in and ship everyone who lives there out. Arthur says err, I meant more flowers and things. Bianca is bored. Nigel loses his wallet, but Debbie finds it for him in his other jacket. He says "whatever would I do without you". (hint hint!!!) Michelle and Ruth gossip about how awful this Chris guy is who Sharon said she was dating. Ruth whines on in her incomprehensible Scots accent and is generally a stupid cow. She is supposedly still sulking about not being able to have kids with Mark (for some ridiculous irrational reason - since she's known it since she met him!!), and Mark is sulking that she's sulking. All very dull. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Carole Walker as Maddy *Gary Paul Kielty as Estate Agent *Ralph Van Dijk as Barman Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes